Children of The Gods
by CocoaPaw
Summary: Aria and her three friends are demigods. They don't even know what the 'walls' are. But when they are found by the 'Survey Corps', they are taken into the walls. Everybody seems fascinated by their abilities and knowledge of the gods and the titans. But what they don't know, is that them being around will attract some unwanted attention.
1. Chapter 1

Aria opened her eyes groggily. Her aqua hues peering up to see the goofy grin of her friend, Harper.

"Wakey Wakey sleepn' beauty~" she chirped. Aria slowly raised her hand to her friend's face, pushing her down. "Hey!" Harper pouted, pulling Aria up, making her head slide up against the rough bark of the tree she was leaning against. "Aah! Gods!" she hissed, rubbing her head. "Stop screwing around over there." called Damon from where he stood a few feet away.

"Yes, please stop acting like five year old's for a few minutes?" teased Brook standing over them. Aria rolled her eyes, pulling Harper's hand off her head.

"Not like I'm trying to... It's always her I swear." she said stretching out. "It's true.." said Harper grinning bashfully. Aria got up, walking up to Damon. "So smartass, what's on today's agenda?" she asked, running her hands through her hair, pulling out a couple knots.

"What do you think?" he asked. "Hunting, practicing, fighting off titans.. It didn't change in the last hour you were sleeping _Ariana_." he said using her real name. "Oh shut up." she said messing up his black hair.

"Aw man! I only have three sonic arrows left..." whined Harper holding them in her hand. "Well that's what happens when you fire one in the sky when you first get them, and then fire one at a titan in panic, and-" "Alright I get it!" she cut Brook off, putting the arrows back in her quiver.

The four of them were demigods, or 'half-bloods'. Half god/goddess, half human.

Brook had long blonde hair, which she always wore in a ponytail, and dark blue eyes. Her mother was Aphrodite. Harper had short light brown hair, with brown eyes. Her father was Apollo. Damon had short black hair and storm grey eyes, his mother was Athena. And Aria, she had dark brown hair, with aqua eyes, and her father was Poseidon.

Most half-bloods would say how lucky she was to be the child of one of the big three. But to her, it was more of a burden. Having monsters always after you isn't exactly lucky, or enjoyable.

"Come on. Lets just go look for some food already. I'm starving." Damon pulling his dagger out of his sheathe, the silver blade glinting in the sunlight. It wasn't anything too special looking, just a normal blade, but with a blue gemstone at the end. It wasn't a shimmering crystal, it was more of a dull stone-ish gem. They had tried to ask him why he held onto the blade so tightly, but he always responded with _'None of you're business.'_ So the three had decided not to press on the matter, and assume somebody close gave it to him, like his father.

Aria pulled her sword out of her sheathe, following her friends as they walked through the forest.

"Damn, sure would be useful if one of us was like, a kid of Demeter or something. Growing food would easier." said Harper looking at the treetops above. "I don't think it would change much really. We're nomads, with all the titans it would be impossible to farm out here." Brook reminded her. "Ughhh. Stupid titans... They should go back to the pits of the underworld with Cronus." she sighed.

"I just wish we could talk to our god parents..." Aria said pouring water from her canteen into her hand. The liquid floated above her palm. She moved the water around her hand like a snake on the ground. "You know it's against the rules for the gods to get all close to their half-blood children." said Damon. "But why though? It wouldn't hurt to just, talk for a minute." she said, the water go limp and splash onto the dirt.

"It's best not to question it. Why do the gods do anything? We'll never know." Brook said putting a hand on her friends head. Aria sighed, still not content with the little knowledge she had of her father. Didn't her friend's care to know more about the gods and Olympus?

Because of growing up in such harsh times with all the titans, their knowledge on the Greek gods was limited. They knew the basics, like the major gods and goddesses, but still didn't know about a lot of laws and such.

Aria was soon snapped from her thoughts when Harper sharply prodded her shoulder. "What?" she asked. "Don't you hear that zipping sound?.." she asked. Looking around nervously. Aria blinked and listened closely.

There _was_ a strange zipping sound off in the distance. "What the hell?" asked Damon raising an eyebrow. "Lets check it out." Harper said beginning to walk towards the source of the noise. "That might be a stupid idea. What if it's another monster?" Damon asked, raising his dagger. "We should still go see it. It might not be much." she argued, pulling her bow out.

"Come on, lets just watch and see what it is." Aria said walking towards the source of the sounds. Damon shook his head, following the three girls in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria and her friends hid behind the trees, gazing up at the figures zipping above them. They were shouting to one another.

In the distance, and titan was chasing after them.

"Maybe we should help them..?" Brook said. "No. They might be dangerous.." Damon said narrowing his eyes at them, as they landed on tree branches. "What are those things making them fly?" Harper asked tilting her head as she examined the objects on their sides. "Don't know, but I'm getting curious myself..." Aria said stepping back from the tree.

"What are you doing? They might see you." Damon hissed. "Oh come. If they are hostile, nothing we can't handle. They don't seem too dangerous. They just got those... things." she said glancing up at them.

"What are you going to say to them?" Harper asked. "I don't know." she said pausing at tapping her chin. "Guys that titan is coming." Brook interrupted.

The titan was now meters away, but before it could get to the people in the trees, it stopped, looking down at the four. "Uh oh." Aria said widening her eyes.

"How can we kill it? We're on the ground and can't reach it's nape!" said Brook in panic. "Oh shit!" Harper cursed loudly as they titan's hand had swooped down and grabbed her. She struggled, pounding her fists against its fingers as it held her up. A sick grin plastered on its's face. "Put me down you fucker!" she yelled at it.

"Harper!" Aria yelled running out into the open. The one's in the trees now saw them, and stared wide-eyed at the four. Then one of them began to zip towards the titan.

Aria stabbed it in the leg with her sword, hoping to distract it from her friend. The titan only glanced down at her, not paying much mind as opened it's mouth, getting ready to chomp down on their friend.

"Oh gods no..." Harper said struggling. But before the titan could bite into her, it's hand suddenly went loose. And she fell. But before she could make contact with the ground, she was caught by Aria. "You okay?" she asked, setting her friend down. "Yeah." she said, looking up and quickly moving her and herself out of the way of the titans falling body.

"That was too close." Brook said. "We should get out of here before-" Damon was about to say but closed his mouth when four people had landed in front of them. "Oh gods..." Aria said stepping back from them.

One of them stepped forward. lowering their hood. It was a girl, with black hair and cold narrowed grey eyes that made Aria shudder slightly. "H-hello..." she stuttered, holding her canteen and opening it. The girl held up a blade pointing it at Aria.

"Who are you?" she asked harshly. "U-umm..." she said trying to find her words. "Answer me." she said, her sword jerking towards her a bit more, startling Aria and making her shoot the water onto her.

"Really?" asked Damon. "I panicked! And that's all the water I had!" she said looking back at the grey eyed boy. The widened her eyes slightly as she gazed down at her soaking wet cloak. "How the hell did you do that?" asked a boy with two-toned hair.

"Uh... Powers?" said Aria smiling weakly. "Move aside." Damon said pushing her behind him. "I apologize for my friend making such a retarded move." he said glaring back at her. "Like you had a better idea.. I felt threatened." she muttered. "My name is Damon. These are my friends, Aria, Harper, and Brook." he said motion to the girls behind him. They each waved slightly, giving weak smiles.

"Now... We'll just, be going now... take care?" said Aria turning and about to walk away. But was stopped she was suddenly pushed to the ground, her hands being held behind her back. "Hey!" she yelled.

"Hey! Get off her you asshole!" Harper said about to run over and assist her friend. But Damon grabbed her arm. "Damon, we have to help-" "No, we wont start trouble. We can't show hostility. Just play it calm." he told her firmly, releasing his grip on her arm. She gritted her teeth, looking back at the people. "What? None of you gonna start-" "Harper!" Brook snapped.

Aria looked up to see her attacker, he was a short man-she noted, with black hair and a stoic expression on his face. "Okay you can get off now." she said trying to push him off her back. "You think I'm gonna let you up?" he asked. "You have to at some point?.." she raised an eyebrow. The man let out an angry growl, seemingly ready to kick her in the neck.

"Levi," said a deep voice. "Let her up." said a tall blonde man. _Oh holy eyebrows._ She thought for a split second, as Levi got off her hesitantly. "Thank you..." she said getting up and looking at Damon annoyed. "Thanks for the help." she said crossing her arms. Damon rolled his eyes, looking back at the people, narrowing his grey hues. "We gave you our names, so it would only be fair to know your's." Aria said.

The man also put his blades away. Looking down at her. "Erwin Smith, Commander of the Scouting Legion." he said. She let out a sigh. "See? It's nice to not kill people." she said looking back at the people behind him.

"So... can we go then?" asked Brook timidly. Sidestepping next to Harper. "Actually, I was hoping I could ask some, questions." Erwin said. Aria glanced at him skeptically, then at Damon. "I dunno.. Damon, do they seem trustworthy?" she asked Damon. Aria trusted the dark haired boy deeply, even if they argued from time to time. He was an Athena kid after all.

All he did was nod slowly, not even looking any of them. Harper and Brook exchanged glances, it was very unlike Damon to not reply back or look so... tense.

"Alright.. but please, don't try any tricks." she said, bending over to pick up her sword. Her and her friends behind them as they began walking. Though Damon kept his eyes narrowed at the people. His hand clenching his dagger tightly, as if it were about to float away if he let go. He decided to focus on his shoes.

Aria felt a tap on her shoulder, and she looked behind her to see a brunette boy with turquoise eyes. "Hmm?" she hummed out quietly. "Um.. How, did you do what you did back there?.." he asked. "I just have the ability.. look, you'll probably learn about it when we're doing this whole, questioning thing." she sighed. "Anyways... What's your name? If you don't mind me asking.."

"Eren Jeagar." he said. Aria just gave him a nod looking forward to see Erwin and Levi talking quietly, and then back to see Harper already bothering the black haired girl.

"So what's your name?" she asked. "Why do you need to know?" she asked blankly. "Juts curious.. So, what're you guys doing out here?" she asked.

"Depends what you four are doing out here." she said. "We live out here?..." Harper said with confusion. "Duh, what else? What about you guys, you live in a tribe or something?" she asked. "No." was all her said. Harper pouted. "Okay, you're boring me now." she sighed in defeat.

"Enough chitchat." snapped Levi. "We're in titan populated territory if you haven't noticed. Luckily we weren't that far from where we were set up."

They were now arriving to the edge of the forest. Where Aria and the other's had noticed carts, and horses. They had huddled together as they approached them. "Can you believe it?!" Eren whispered to Mikasa. "People that actually live outiside the walls!"

"Don't get too excited." she warned. "Didn't you see what that girl did back there? Maybe they're not even human... We don't know if we can trust them or not." she said. "Yeah... but they don't look like they have the intentions of hurting us." he said looking back at the group.

They all had nervous expressions plastered on their faces, as they neared the rest of the squad. But Eren noticed Damon looking the most nervous. He was glancing around every other way and walking a bit slower than his friends. Not to mention it was slightly unnerving to see him have a dagger so tightly in his hand.

"Commander Erwin." greeted Hanji. She then looked behind them. Noticing the group. "Who are they?.." she asked. Getting closer to them and examining them. "Woah, uh, personal space." said Harper offering a smile to her as she stepped back.

"Hey guys, check this out." said Aria. They all looked at her to see a horse nudging her forehead. "Is that a horse?" asked Brook. "Wait, wasn't Poseidon like father of horses?" Harper asked Damon. He nodded. "Well no wonder I can understand it." she said.

Understand it? Eren and many others stared at the girl in confusion. What kind of nonsense was she talking about?

"I think your scaring them already Aria." Brook said.

"Eren!" he turned to see Armin running over to him. "W-Who are they?" he asked staring at them. "Uh, that's Aria, that's Damon, Brook, and Harper." he said.

"Okay, but what are they doing here?" asked Jean cutting in. "They live outside the walls I guess..." he said. Looking back at them. "But that one girl, she is... special. She can control water I think." he said.


End file.
